The Aftermath
by Snikers2010
Summary: A story about what I think happened when Al came back. Spoliersish Inbetween the end of the orignal Anime and the Movie... A little ALWin WinAL at the end


A/N: I don't own anything but my idea…

The Aftermath

"Where am I," a boy around the age of 10 found himself laying naked on a cold hard wood floor in the middle of a large strange building he had never seen before, let alone remembering how he got here, "… and why am I naked? … Brother? … Brother? Ed? … Ed this isn't funny… Brother?" It had finally dawned on him, 'He had gotten his body back… but I lost it? … I remember the Gate… but I don't remember losing it… what in the world is going on?' He tried calling his brother's name again, "Edward?!" his small voice echoed mutable times through-out the very large room. He tried to stand he found it hard to stand, like he had not walked in years. When the boy was finally able to stand properly he looked around the very large intimidating room. He saw a pile of cloth and ran over to it. "Brother? …" Indeed it was his brother's clothing, "NO!" He cried out as he clutched the clothing … he didn't know how long and why he was crying but he cried. Soon he heard rushed foot steps and hurriedly put his brother's clothing on with the coat's hood up. 'Why did he feel so ashamed, putting on his missing brother's clothing?'

Two different male voices rang out through-out the odd building, "Ed?! … Al!? … Ed where you able to find Al? Where did you go?!" The voices belonged to Russell and Fletcher TringumThe two boys saw the other boy from the back, and said, at the same time, the name of the boy's brother, "Ed?!" but as Russell turned the 'Ed' around they found out that it was indeed not Ed, but a crying boy that was even shorter than Ed. The Tringum boys took a step away from the boy.

"Umm… excuse me… but who are you two? And how do you know my brother?" the tear stained boy asked shyly.

Russell became angry and grabbed the boy by the front of his shirt and collar, lifting him up a bit, "Who are you to be asking questions… And by the way… WHERE THE HECK IS EDWARD ELRIC?!" He yelled at the younger boy.

"Russell!" Fletcher was surprised at his brother's reaction. "Stop it brother."

The boy started to cry again, "I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I don't know… I don't know where I am and I don't where brother is… all I know I found myself here… and brother's clothing…"

Russell let go of the boy, who crumpled to the floor, in disbelief "W-w-wait… y-y-your not…"

Fletcher whispered, "A-al… is that you…"

"I'm sorry…" Al had been crying louder than Fletcher's whisper and did not here him properly.

Russell sill angry sort of repeated what Fletcher said, but demanded, "He asked your name!"

"Me… I'm sorry my name is Alphonse Elric… and… and… and I can't find my brother" he sadly added.

The two brothers looked to each other and back to the boy who said he was Alphonse Elric. Still not really willing to accept that Ed was gone and Al was in front of him Russell continued the interrogation, "How do we know that you are you and not any of the Homunculi?"

"H-homunculi? You mean man made people…" Al asked shocked "What did Ed get into… Quiz me… I'm sure to know…" 'I hope' Al thought to himself.

"Russell… I don't think…" Fletcher started but was cut off by his older brother.

"Fletcher do you really want to bring a Homunculus back up to the surface?" Russell asked.

"Well… no but…" Fletcher just couldn't make his brother understand.

"Fine… how tall is your brother?" Russell started

"Well, I'm usually just a few inches taller than him…" Al smiled remembering Ed when someone would call him short, "But don't call him short or else he'll try to fight you."

"That was an easy one everybody knows that… Where do you live?" Russell continued.

"Well…" he looked down sadly, "Well… Ed and I both live in a small area called Resembool. That is where our mother is buried and our best friend Winry and her grand-mother live."

"Russell I don't think that…" Fletcher tried to stop the 3rd degree.

"One last question, when was the first time we met?" Russell asked.

"Ummm… To day sir I don't remember you or the other boy." Al said innocently.

"Lies! Did you and your brother ever create the Philosopher Stone?" Russell bombarded Al with more questions.

Al started to panic, "What… the legendary Philosopher Stone… Why did we need…" Al became serious for a moment "For mom… but… but…" Al became frantic, "Just what has happened!? Where is Brother and what happened that we need to return to the 'surface'. Why did I find myself here alone… and all I found… was his clothing… Why… Why… What happened?!" Alphonse was now balling.

"Al… Russell we need to tell him what happened… Rose told us this may have happened…"

"Darn him… I told him to come back… to come back alive…" Russell turned away clenching his fists.

Fletcher walked over and crouched next to Al, "Alphonse My name is Fletcher Tringum and this is what happened over the last few years and days…" A/N: Fletcher explained what Al told Rose in episode 1-3 and episodes 50-53

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

2 ½ Years later,

As a young man walked toward a large yellow house Den the dog came bounding out to be the first greeter, "Hey Den long time no see…" the young boy replied.

"WOW Al you've grown!" Winry Rockbell called as she came running out of the yellow house, "even more than… how long was it since you last visited? … almost 4 months… you need to come back home more often." She pouted.

"Hi Winry!" Smiling Al gave her a quick hug, while lightly blushing, "I know… I know… But with training with teacher and being the 2nd youngest State Alchemist I've been super busy… But I do like coming home" He smiled at her. Even if Ed wasn't here at least he had Winry.

She looked sad for a moment but then teased Al, "That last part I could swear you were bragging?" He blushed, "But any way… Little Eddy and Alphie are doing just fine, Come here… Here Eddy… Come here Alphie… I swear they think that they are dogs… Come here boy's" Winry called into the house. Just then two young cats came walking out of the house, one sliver and black the other yellow and black.

Al quirked an eyebrow at the second name, "Alphie? Why in the world did you name it that?" still blushing, he crouched down to play/pet the cats.

"Well since you named the yellow and black one Ed…" she paused for a moment, "Anyways… And you didn't name the sliver and black one… I decided to name it Al…" She started to blush. "Well really Alphonse but you're 'Al' I couldn't call it that so Alphie became its nickname." As she blushed a bit more and as she picked up and hugged the two cats and said, "So now I have Ed and Al at home all the time" she smiled genuinely at him.

Al, looking up, blushed a little more, he wondered 'I don't remember her looking at Ed like that…' he shook his head clear of his thoughts, 'there is a lot that I don't remember…' "Don't worry Winry I'll bring brother back I promise!" Al smiled, "That's why I've been so busy… well at teachers…" he looked up at Winry.

Winry looked down to Al their eyes met but only for a moment she quickly looked away. "Ok… Ok… hold on" She crouched down next to Al and let the now squirming cats down. She tried to pet Eddy but he was to busy playing with the tail of Al's coat which was away from her reach. So she tried to pet Alphie, who came closer to be pet. She smiled, and chuckled a bit. "What's funny Winry?" Al asked.

"Nothing really maybe I'll tell you later," She not really answering the question

"Awww… Come on Winry… I promise I'll be back home sooner," Al tried to compromise.

"What if…" the blond girl was interrupted.

"I'll call and tell you that I'll be late…" Al really liked to know what made Winry smile, giggle, laugh, or any happy emotion… 'She's just been so sad since Ed disappeared… I bet she blames me… Heck I do…'

"Ok… I'll tell you… on a few conditions…"She stated the to light browned hair boy nodded, "number 1: You have to wipe that frown off your face!"

Al didn't notice that he had frowned, "Sorry" he smiled in embarrassment.

Winry was now using her fingers to show what number she was on, "Number 2: you still have to promise that you will come home sooner the next time you leave…"

"And call if I'm going to be late…" Al added blushing and smiling.

Winry nodded "Yes! And lastly…" She blushed in embarrassment, "You have to promise not to laugh at me when I tell you… Ok?"

Al nodded still smiling and blushing, "Is it ok to laugh if I think it is funny too?"

Winry grinned, "Of course silly."

"Ok… what was it?" Al asked

"But first I want you to promise" she schemed

Al raised his left hand and put his right hand over his heart, "I promise…" she was prompting him, he rolled his eyes, "I promise that I will smile, which I am, I promise that I will not laugh at you but with you and I promise that I will come home sooner next time and call if I'm late… That good enough?" he asked as he dropped his arms to his side. Winry smiled, "Ok I promised… now what was it that you were laughing at…"

The blond girl put on a thoughtful face, "What was it… Darn I forgot…" she was a bad liar and so not hiding it mad it look even worse. She smiled mischievously.

"Winry! Come on I know you know!" Al complained, but not wanting to call her a liar. "Come on…" Al stood up.

Winry smiled, stood up and started to run down the lane, "You'll have to catch me first!" She said full of mirth as she turned around sticking out her tong at him.

He seemed to stop breathing; she was so beautiful, the sun danced off of her long blond hair. He smiled and thought for a moment, 'Should I use Alchemy? … No what would be the fun in that,' He shed his/brothers red coat and took off running to catch the girl of his dreams.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Winry's Point of View

"Dear Roy and Riza,

It has been almost 3 years since Al came back to us. But ever since he came back he really hasn't been Al. He keeps trying to imitate Ed. I guess it is to try to get closer to the brother that sacrificed himself so his brother could live… but wasn't that his plan any way? To find the stone and get Al's body back… but Al wanted to get Ed his limbs back… Well I have to make this one short (like Ed) Den is barking about something.

With respect and love,

Winry"

"Alright, Alright what is it Den…" the young blond Automailer asked the dog as she got up from the desk she was writing her letter on. She looked out the window, '_Al!_' she thought and opened the door to let Den and herself out to meet their good friend.

"WOW Al you've grown!" Winry Rockbell called as she came running out of the yellow house, "even more than… how long was it since you last visited? … almost 4 months… you need to come back home more often." She pouted.

"Hi Winry!" Smiling Al gave her a quick hug, while lightly blushing, "I know… I know… But with training with teacher and being the 2nd youngest State Alchemist I've been super busy… But I do like coming home" He smiled at her.

She looked sad for a moment, she hated the fact that he didn't come home more often, but then she teased Al, "That last part I could swear you were bragging?" He blushed, she loved making him blush he was so cute when he blushed, "But any way… Little Eddy and Alphie are doing just fine, Come here… Here Eddy… Come here Alphie… I swear they think that they are dogs… Come here boy's" Winry called into the house. Just then two young cats came walking out of the house, one sliver and black the other yellow and black.

Al quirked an eyebrow at the second name, "Alphie? Why in the world did you name it that?" still blushing, he crouched down to play/pet the cats.

"Well since you named the yellow and black one Ed…" she paused for a moment, "Anyways… And you didn't name the sliver and black one… I decided to name it Al…" She started to blush. "Well really Alphonse but you're 'Al' I couldn't call it that so Alphie became its nickname." As she blushed a bit more and as she picked up and hugged the two cats and said, "So now I have Ed and Al at home all the time" she smiled genuinely at him.

Al, looking up, blushed a little more, "Don't worry Winry I'll bring brother back I promise!" Al smiled, "That's why I've been so busy… well at teachers…" he looked up at Winry.

'Why does he always do that…? I don't blame him…' Winry looked down to Al their eyes met but only for a moment she quickly looked away, for Winry didn't want him to see the despair, sadness and doubt in her eyes. He was the only one that could tell if she was lying about how she felt. "Ok… Ok… hold on" She crouched down next to Al and let the now squirming cats down. She tried to pet Eddy but he was to busy playing with the tail of Al's coat which was away from her reach. So she tried to pet Alphie, who came closer to be petted. She smiled, and chuckled a bit, at the fact that the two cats reminded her of the real Ed and Al.

"What's funny Winry?" Al asked.

"Nothing really maybe I'll tell you later," She not really answering the question

"Awww… Come on Winry… I promise I'll be back home sooner," Al tried to compromise.

"What if…" the blond girl was interrupted?

"I'll call and tell you that I'll be late…" Al continued to negotiate.

"Ok… I'll tell you… on a few conditions…"She stated to the light browned hair boy nodded, "number 1: You have to wipe that frown off your face!" As she thought 'I love your smile'

Al didn't notice that he had frowned, "Sorry" he smiled.

Winry was now using her fingers to show what number she was on, "Number 2: you still have to promise that you will come home sooner the next time you leave…"

"And call if I'm going to be late…" Al added blushing and smiling.

Winry nodded "Yes! And lastly…" She blushed in embarrassment, "You have to promise not to laugh at me when I tell you… Ok?" While thinking, 'Would he think I'm stupid thinking these things?'

Al nodded still smiling and blushing, "Is it ok to laugh if I think it is funny too?"

Winry grinned, "Of course silly."

"Ok… what was it?" Al asked

"But first I want you to promise" she schemed

Al raised his left hand and put his right hand over his heart, "I promise…" she was prompting him, he rolled his eyes, "I promise that I will smile, which I am, I promise that I will not laugh at you but with you and I promise that I will come home sooner next time and call if I'm late… That good enough?" he asked as he dropped his arms to his side. Winry smiled, "Ok I promised… now what was it that you were laughing at…"

The blond girl put on a thoughtful face, "What was it… Darn I forgot…" she was a bad liar and so not hiding it mad it look even worse. She smiled mischievously.

"Winry! Come on I know you know!" Al complained, "Come on…" Al stood up.

Winry smiled to herself and stood up and started to run down the lane, "You'll have to catch me first!" She said full of mirth as she turned around sticking out her tong at him. 'I don't know why but he just makes me feel more alive…'

Winry thought she saw Al smile as he took off his/brothers coat so that he could run after her better.

A/N: Thx For Reading and Please Review


End file.
